Video calling (also called video conferencing) is a promising technology to allow friends, family and business associates to interact both aurally and visually, even when far apart. Certain solutions have been developed to provide video conferencing technology to consumers. For example, certain solutions are based on a personal computer (“PC”) utilizing simple cameras such as web cams and video chat software available from SKYPE and others. While relatively inexpensive, such PC-based solutions have several shortcomings of their own. As an initial matter, the call quality of a video call using such solutions is far from optimal, and the software and hardware required to implement them can be confusing and error-prone.
Other solutions have been developed to more simply provide for high quality video calling. For example, the Biscotti™ device, available from Biscotti, Inc., provides an inexpensive tool to allow video calling using a high-definition television and an Internet connection. Biscotti™ devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,144,182, already incorporated by reference. Other devices providing higher quality or simpler operation than PC/webcam solutions have reached the market as well, including without limitation the TV Cam HD™, available from Logitech, and the TelyHD™, available from Tely Labs, which aim to provide similar functionality.
In use, a video calling device or image capture camera is often placed on top of or near to a television or computer monitor. Thus, it is desirable to implement the video calling or image capture device with an unobtrusive and stylish housing. Proper device functioning requires that power and one or more communications or data signals be electrically communicated to and from the video calling device. For example, certain known devices include separate HDMI in, HDMI out and power in cabling with each of these 3 separate cables being terminated with a standard connector received in an appropriate socket on the back of the device. Other devices include connections for Ethernet, USB or other input and output signals on the back the device which can substantially increase the size of a video calling device. Thus, the unobtrusive and stylish nature of a video calling or image capture device and the ease of implementing a device can be somewhat compromised by the need for multiple cables running from the device to a power supply, a separate set-top box or computer and/or a network device or other apparatus. Hence, there is a need for solutions that reduce the number of power, data or signal cables running to from a video calling or image capture device providing for a video calling or image capture device with reduced size, without reducing desired functionality.